Carriers for containers (e.g. beverage cans or the like) are presently configured in the form of an integral array of resilient rings corresponding to the number of containers to be supported. Each of the individual rings in the array has an internal shape which is smaller than the external diameter of the container to thereby create a relatively tight (but releasable) friction fit so as to support the can around its neck at a position below the can's upper bead or chime.
One problem associated with conventional ring carriers is that they provide little protection for the cans from the environment in which they are stored. Oftentimes, unsightly dirt and debris from warehouses, stores or the like, collect on the tops of the cans creating a potentially unsanitary condition and a displeasing aesthetic effect for the consumer. This may lead the consumer to make another selection thus resulting in a lost sale and the perpetuation of the unsightly cans in the retailer's display. Of course if a consumer selects a package having dirty and/or soiled tops, the consumer must first clean the container before the contents in the can may be enjoyed.
Another problem associated with these conventional ring carriers is that they are typically quite flexible and oftentimes do not adequately stabilize the cans when carried. In this regard the cans carried by conventional ring carriers may splay outwardly when the package is lifted. Therefore, when stacking the cans (e.g. for display purposes at a retail store) both hands usually must be used to ensure the package of cans is seated properly on top of the preceding package of cans in the stack. In addition, when a consumer carries cans supported by a ring carrier, the ring carrier may be subjected to external stresses caused by the normal swinging and swaying associated with natural walking movements. These stresses can (and oftentimes do) cause the rings to stretch and expand thereby loosening the friction fit which is exerted against the cans. A condition is thus created whereby one or more cans may separate from the ring carrier. In addition, after the cans have been removed from the ring carrier, it is quite difficult to reinsert the cans so as to enable the consumer to reuse the carrier, for example, to allow the cans to be more easily transported to a recycling center.
One solution that has been proposed in the art (as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,944) is to thermally draw a thin plastic film around the tops of the containers to provide a sanitary covering. However, this thin plastic film may not provide sufficient strength or support when the containers are transported from one location to another as there is no reliable means locking the cans to the carrier. In addition, no specific structure is provided which enables the cans of subsequent packages to be stackably seated upon a preceding similar package of cans. Therefore, the cans in the stack of packages may shift and slide relative to one another increasing the possibility that the stack of packages will collapse.
Another solution which has been proposed in the art (as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,290) is to provide a series of rings (corresponding to the commercial unit to be sold) and apply a plastic film over the top of the ring array thereby forming a flat laminate. The cans are inserted into the openings so as to allow the chime or bead to rest upon the upper portion of the ring. The plastic film that is applied over the top of the ring array serves to hold the cans securely against the rings in addition to providing a sanitary covering for the tops of the cans. However, the carrier appears to have sacrificed the traditional interlocking nesting features of the cans in order to provide a sanitary covering.
What has been needed in the industry, therefore, is an improved can carrier which provides not only a measure of sanitary protection for the can tops, but also has enhanced structural integrity so as to insure that the cans will not become detached inadvertently from the carrier, while providing means whereby the cans may reliably be nested, and thereby stacked one upon the other.